New Girl Next Dorm
by SasukeandSakura4eva
Summary: This is a story of how Sakura and her best friend are going to a new college and how are they going to live through boys, work, boys, friendships, boys, and Sasuke Uuchiha. SxS, TxN, IxSxT, HxN.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic so no flames please!!

Hope you enjoy

Summary: Sakura and her BFF, Tenten, moved from America since she just graduated high school to Konoha College where she meets new friends and makes new relationships. SasSak, TenNeji, InoShika, HinNaru. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, REPEAT DO NOT, (random person: DO NOT) OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 1: New girl next Dorm

"Yes we're finally free Tenten." Sakura said to Tenten as she and her were putting the bags from the plane into their car.

"Yeah, I know, we're college girls" She replied well actually screamed to the air which earned them a few glares from the fellow Tokyoians (What do you call a person that live in Tokyo).

"Uh-Huh, and can you believe we _both _got excepted to Konoha College, one of the biggest colleges in the world." Sakura said while hugging.

"Make way Tokyo, here comes the most beautiful, smartest, athletic girls you'll ever meet." Tenten yelled while breaking the hug.

"A bit cocky there I see." An unfamiliar voice said to the two best friends. "Who are you supposed to be?" Sakura said to him bravely.

'**He's H.O.T.' **Inner Sakura said

'Yeah he is-wait no he isn't he's a jerk, I mean who greets someone with a full-forward insult.' Sakura thought and spat back to her inner.

'**Whatever, look at his kawaii smirk, it's so attractive' **Inner Sakura said back.

'Who cares, anyway I have to give him a good comeback' With that inner Sakura poofed away.

"Hello, pinky, I'm standin' here, move it." The boy commanded in a monotone voice. "Who. Do.You.Think.You.Are." Sakura said in between gritted teeth, with steam coming out of her ear.

"Chill, calm down Sak, he's just a weird, emotionless jerk with anti-gravital hair." Tenten said like it was nothing while trying to calm Sakura down.

This statement made Sasuke get mad, but with his attitude he just stayed with a straight face. "Look, move it." Sasuke commanded.

'**She's sexy, don't you think Sasuke?"** Inner Sasuke said.

"Hn, she's all right, I guess." Was his thought.

"**Whatever, you know you like her."**

"Hn, whatever and no I don't just go away."

"**Whatever you say dude, whatever you say." **With that he poofed away.

"Hn."

"So, where are you heading in such a big hurry?" Tenten asked the boy to break the intense glare between him and Sakura.

"None of your business, bun girl." Another unfamiliar voice spat out to Tenten. "Excuse me, Mr. I'm-better-than-you." Tenten insulted back to the longhaired brunette in font of her.

"**He's kinda cute."** Inner Tenten said

"Whatever go away, but he does have nice hair." Tenten said to her inner self.

"Move it." The boy brunette said rather rudely.

"**She has cute hair."** Neji's Inner said.

"Whatever not as good as mine." The thought very proud of himself

"**Nice buns too."** (Pervert)

"Make me," Tenten said back, "and is there an echo in here, didn't that guy just say that a few seconds ago?" She asked gesturing toward Sasuke.

"That guy has a name, ya know," Sasuke said in a bored tone, "It's Sasuke, and this is my friend Neji." He finished.

"We'd love to chat boys but we have to get to school." Sakura said and brushed passed the two boys with Tenten following suite.

"What school do you two go to anyway?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. "Erm…what was it, oh yeah Konoha College." Everyone sweatdropped from Sakura's sudden slowness.

Sorry but I haven't even finished my first fic and now I'm starting my 2nd one already. I just got in over my head. Please RxR!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter, I just wanted u people 2 send names and a description of oc's for the next chapter. Thx. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo-Hoo! Yeah I made up a new word that is called Flitorded, it means flippin idiotically retarded. Thanx for all of my reviews. This chapter will be longer, I promise.

This chapter may have a little Neji OOC.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Fangirls and Fanboys

"Konoha College, you mean the one across from Konoha City Beach and Bar B-Q?" He asked hopping that she would say no.

"Yeah, that's the one. Can you _manly _men help us find our dorm?" Tenten answered and then asked with hopefulness.

"Oh God! We're all gonna DIEEEEEEEE!" Neji screamed to no one in particular, while getting down on his knees.

But once realizing what he had done he put back on his normal composure. "Sorry." He mumbled apologetically.

Everyone just looked at him with amusement filled in his or her eyes. 1…2…3…Sakura and Tenten busted out laughing.

"That was so flippin' ridiculous, yet stupidly funny." Tenten said while whipping a tear away.

"True that Ten, true that." Sakura giggled out.

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots." Sasuke muttered symotoniously, earning a death glare from Neji and his 2 newfound _friends._

"Hn. Whatever, let's just show you to your stupid dormitory." Neji said and after he said it, he and Sasuke were about to walk off then notice the girls aren't following them.

"Come on weirdo's." Sasuke shouted to the two girls looking dumbfounded.

"Hold it flitords, aren't you gonna get our bags for us?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Why would we do a stu-" Neji started but then squeaked out an 'eek' when Tenten gave him a death glare and ran over to their bags.

"Good boy, wanna cookie?" Tenten asked while patting Neji's head as he bent down to get her 3 suitcases, but brought it away when he glared at her.

"Well Pinky, don't think just because Neji's a suck-up, that I'm gonna help you." Sasuke said while walking away.

He could've sworn he heard a 'humph', 'stupid boy', and 'stupid, freakishly, dumb, retarded, ant-gravital, idiotic, defy-laws-of-nature hair.'

'Oh she's gonna die' Sasuke thought to himself ' but this is gonna be interesting since she isn't a drooling fangi-oh my god there they are!' Sasuke screamed to himself.

The he screamed to Neji "FANGIRLS". Neji stared at the blurry site that was coming toward them.

Little did Sasuke and Neji know, they willingly took hold of Sakura and Tenten and ran into an alley-like-place between the fine arts and the history buildings.

Once they made it they set the girls down on the firm solid ground. They all panted and the boys looked at where their hands were.

They realized their hands were on the girls' waist they quickly regained posture and were red, just a little bit noticeable -wink wink.

"So…um who were those anima-erm…girls?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation to get out of the awkward (A/N Does that look right, it doesn't to me, but spell check says it is.) silence.

"Fangirls. AKA, Freakish, Annoying, Noisy, Giftedly (A/N I made that word up) mental, Idiotic, Riduculsely, Loserish, Sicko-s who are obsessed with Me and our friends." Sasuke answered.

Both Sakura and Tenten nodded and replied with an 'Oh'. Then they suddenly busted out laughing. "Hey, why are you two laughing?" Neji asked in a huffy way.

"You-giggle-two have-giggle-fan-giggle-fangirls." Tenten said in between laughs or giggles.

"Yeah, we're known as the 'hotties' of this University." Neji answered matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, anyway let's show you your dorm and everything." Sasuke said or commanded in a bored tone.

"OMG, Sasuke you're such a bundle of happiness, aren't 'cha?" Sakura said while waving her hands above her head in a mocking sort of way.

Whatever follow m-Hey, wait up freaks!" Sasuke yelled and ran to the departing Sakura, Tenten, and Neji.

Little did the foursome know, Ino-AKA Sasuke's fan club was watching over. "Oh little Sakura, Sasuke-kun is mine and mine only so back off." She whispered to herself earning stares from fellow students.

"What are you looking at? Scram!" She yelled.

How was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? All above, if so then emotional issues-no offense-Review and I will use OC's next chapter. Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my lovely reviewers, well you better be, anyway check out my other Naruto fic: Road Trip.

Enjoy this one, or you'll be sorry!

Chapter 3: Chat room mayhem

"So this is it," Tenten said as they looked up at the humungus building. "I guess it's a little cozy."

"What do you mean, it's a little cozy?" Neji started, "It's huge!"

"Well not as big as mine and Tenten's hou-erm mansion." Sakura said.

"Anyway let's go to your rooms, I need to get back to ours before Naruto eats our last pack of ramen." Sasuke said as they began walking down the hallway.

"Who's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, just some knuckle-head, ramen obsessed, freak who has no life." Neji stated coolly.

"Oh." Both Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

"Well this is our room, how about you tow sit with us at lunch, we'll introduce you to our friends." Neji stated in a bored tone as if he was forced to say it.

"Umm, sure, how 'bout it Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded and they waved a goodbye to the boys who nodded in acknowledgment.

"They are just the most talkative people in the world, ne, Tenten?" Sakura asked with amusement in her voice.

"Totally." She agreed.

"…Not!" They both screamed.

When they got in they saw a girl with bluish indigo hair that went about an inch below her shoulder, wearing a red spaghetti string shirt with a pink short sleeved shirt under with blue jeans and pink and red new balance, who was reading a magazine.

Another girl with blond hair in 4 ponytails, wearing a black shirt that had 'I have mental issues so if annoying people come near me it's contagious' in red letter with tight blue jeans and black converse, who was listening to her ipod.

Once the two girls noticed Sakura and Tenten's presence they stood up. "Hi I'm Temari and this is my best friend Hinata, you two must be our new roommates." The blond one said.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura and this is my best friend Tenten." Sakura said. "Hi!" Tenten said.

"Um, H-hi." Hinata said low and stutteringly. (Don't comment)

"Oh, Hinata's a little shy, but when she gets used to you she's louder than Naruto- wait, no one is louder than Naruto." Temari said while earning a blush from Hinata at the sound of Naruto's name.

"So…we get this bunk bed?" Tenten asked trying to start a conversation as she threw her luggage on the top bunk and Sakura on the bottom.

"So which classes do you two have?" Tenten asked and while Tenten, Temari, and Hinata (Gotta ruin the whole T thing, Hinata, lol, oh and by the way everyone is in the same grade.) checked schedules.

Sakura decided to get on the Internet on the school website. Once she got on she saw a chatroom and got in a random one with a random person by the name 'die-I-tell-u-die'

Cherrybloom- Hi

Die-I-tell-u-die-…Hi

Cherrybloom- So…erm, whats ur real name?

Die-I-tell-u-die- None of ur business, fangurl

Cherrybloom- Wat do u mean _fangurl_, I don't even know u, how could I be ur fangurl

Die-I-tell-u-die- Watever…bye

Cherrybloom- Wait, wait, wait, u can't just call me a fangurl and get away with it, you freak, u know what im gonna find out who u r

Die-I-tell-u-die- Hn, sure u r, well at least u got guts

Cherrybloom- Hn, hn, where have I heard that word before? O yeah, that Uchiha dude! He's a real weirdo, I mean have u seen his hair before, and he's a complete jerk, but still sexy.

On the other computer

'That little freak she just called me stupid, but cute, I wonder who she is?'

Die-I-tell-u-die- Hn…never heard of him, he sounds pretty awesome, u kinda remind me of this Sakura gurl who is so talkative and annoying yet has this beautiful pink hair, mesmerizing green orbs, and a perfect body, yet down to earth

'He thinks I'm beautiful, aww-hey! No one calls me annoying and gets away with it.'

Cherrybloom- O, she sounds amazing I wish I could be her

Die-I-tell-u-die- Well, ill talk 2 u tomorrow, same time/

Cherrybloom- same time, Ja ne

Die-I-tell-u-die-…. watever

'Die-I-tell-u-die, awesome name, I gotta meet him'

'Cherrybloom, girly name but she seems interesting'

"Sakura time for lunch, let's go!" Yelled Temari.

"Okay," She said as she closed her laptop.

ZzZZZZZZZzZzzZZzZzZzZzZZzZzzzzzZzZZZZZZZZZZZzzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzzZZZZZZ

"Time for lunch, hurry up, teme!" An annoying blonde yelled from the door.

"Shut it dobe, I'm only a yard away, jeez." He said and closed his laptop.

End chappie

Well, how was it? I KNOW IT WAS KINDA BORING AND SHORT BUT please don't hurt me.

RxR


End file.
